1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a case for storing discs used as storage media for computer software, CDs, DVDs and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disc cases, typically, are flat and rectangular in shape, and are commonly divided down the center of the longitudinal edges so that one layer forms a cover while the opposing layer forms a housing case (See Kokai (Jpn. unexamined patent publication) No. 2003-63585, FIG. 5).
However, the disc cannot be removed from these common types of disc cases unless the cover is opened. These types of disc cases are generally stored in an upright position. Therefore, in order to retrieve a required disc, the disc case is removed from its storage position, the cover is opened, and the disc is removed. Removing these types of disc cases from their storage position, opening the cover and removing the disc is a difficult operation.
Insertion type cases are available that allow a disc to be inserted and removed from the side of the case. These insertion type disc cases have an elastic stopper installed on the interior of the case. A disc is stored in the case by causing the stopper to recede, and a disc is removed from the disc case by holding the disc by its central hole with a finger placed through the access gap in the side of the case and pulling it against said stopper (See Kokai (Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 2003-63585), paragraphs 0010 and 0011, and FIG. 2)).
In the insertion type disc cases described above, the insertion slot (front opening) and the access gap are open and exposed, and dust enters the case through these points, and therefore dust readily accumulates on the disc.
Furthermore, there is no guide to aid insertion and removal, and there is therefore the risk of the disc being damaged or scratched.